User talk:Simant
Hi, welcome to Code Geass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clovisland page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anubis zero (Talk) 21:39, 29 June 2009 Thanks! Hey, thanks for adding the photo from the epilogue. Steppin' Razor08 21:45, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Reorganization ideas We seem to have very similar interest. The Code Geass Wiki has many of the problems the Gundam Wiki has, only worse. I didn't bring such sweeping changes into the CG wiki, only very minor tweaking. As least this place as the class="infobox". I'm so happy about that. - plau 06:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I also think that each character/location/event should have their own article. This is the Code Geass encyclopedia, this should be no need to clump everything together, even if the articles are quite short, they're still individual encyclopedia entries. - plau 06:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Heya, I don't really see the problem. Did you fix it? If not, where exactly is the problem? - plau 02:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Infobox Character Hey, I've created this: Template:Infobox Character. Here's an example: User:Plau. I think the style is okay, but the fields are still incomplete. What else should I add? - plau 08:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Also, take a look at my CG Wiki Structure and add anything that you think is missing. - plau 15:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::The template is not that great... It has a lot of problems (i.e. "species" and "homeworld"???), I have a feeling it's almost ripped off of Wookiepedia. But I'm refraining from editing the Character Infobox because I still don't know how to do it right. I might play around with it when have more time. As for "-moz-border-radius:", if it's not universal, the I suggest we not use it. I'm still quite unsure about the style of this wiki... e.g. I don't particularly like the yellow at the moment, but let's fix the articles first. - Plau 19:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Infobox Episode :The episode numbers are actaully Stage 01, Turn 02 and so on. - plau 01:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I feel like and idiot now. HAHA. Do you actually have admin right? I need someone who can add the wikitable CSS back into the system. - plau 01:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::So Anubis Zero is the only active admin... okay. BTW, what do you think of that character infobox? I think it still needs a lot of work. - plau 01:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I do, but since I'm adding title =. I might as well change that too. It's for when I move the rest of the articles to "XXX (episode)". - plau 01:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :From looking at your edits at the Gundam wiki. I assume your coding skills are better than mine, could you perhaps clean it up. As for the character infobox, I'll deal with it after I finish the episodes stuff. - plau 01:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Now you tell me... Can you go and change it. I have to go. Talk to you again soon. - plau 01:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Events merger About merger the battles/events with the episodes. I am quite opposed to it. In-universe content and real-world content should essentially be kept separate (but they should be both reference each other; kinda like Memory Alpha, the Star Trek Wiki). This is essentially why I support the idea of splitting the contents of Setting (which is a real-world term) into their individual articles. Basically. I think the episodes should have links to major events that occurred in the series (and events reference the episode/novel they appeared in), but they should be on separate articles. - plau 06:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Referencing I'm currently trying to devise a way to reference the "things" that appear in each episode. So I want your opinion on something. Would you rather have the Wookiepedia (Star Wars) model or the Memory Alpha (Star Trek) model. *Wookiepeida model - see Appearences *Memory Alpha model - see References Thanks. - plau 16:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : That's not what I meant. Of course the normal referencing is important. Although that would be pretty pointless for an episode as all the information would stem from that one episode. But basically, would you prefer the Wookiepedia model or Memory Alpha model if I wanted to do something like that. - plau 17:00, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Then would you mind helping me implementing something like that. It'd take forever if I did it myself, as it would require watching all the episodes again from start to finish. - Plau 17:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: Of course, I was merely asking as something for the future. I'm not in the particular mood to do it now either. And yes, the article does need more substance, and it has to be of a higher standard that what was on - Plau 17:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Infobox Country Hey, I've created this: Template:Infobox country. I've used it on Holy Britannian Empire. Opinions/Comments? - plau 05:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Proposed Change to Main Page A proposed changed to the main page. There is still some tweaking involved, but this is the general idea. What do you think? - plau 06:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Infobox Organization I've created Template:Infobox Organization and used on Order of the Black Knights. Per usual, Opinions/Comments/Fixes? - Plau 04:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Infobox Knightmare You're a genius, I remembered before I made the template, but I forgot until you reminded me. Thanks. - Plau 12:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Could you help me program a switch function for adding Transformable and a better way than putting generation=Eighth. Thanks. - Plau 12:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I've taken a look at them, but then I'm much better at learning by example, mainly your's. - Plau 12:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Is the infobox and MOS for Knightmares okay? If it is, I'm going to start implementing. - Plau 03:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : I've used the Shinkiro, Lancelot and Lancelot Albion as test pages. - Plau 15:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :: You should also take a look at Template:Specifications. But I'm going to start implementing. And most of the articles need to be re-written. - Plau 02:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Image Request It's not that I don't have them, it's just that I haven't been bothered to upload; so I'll probably ask you here. I will be splitting up some of the articles, so just add images when you feel the need. In the mean time, an image of Exelica Garden would be great. - plau 16:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : The shuttle is interesting. I personally think the shuttle looks really ugly, but then it will be useful later. Don't you mean 1280x720 raws. Come to think of it, I had the 1080p raws, but I deleted them because I didn't have enough space. But then soft-subs are good enough in many cases - plau 16:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :: OMG! I love that new Tristan image. I am trying to make the Vincent as an exemplar article. Would you mind expanding the content. As for the pictures from the official website, they should be replaced by line-arts from MAHQ. They're cleaner. Also, would you mind replacing File:Guilford Vincent.jpg and File:Wards.jpg with Blu-ray versions. Thanks. - Plau 04:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Would it be possible if you try not to crop images, it sort of makes the image looked distorted and having them in context is much better. Also, add which episode they're from in the description. It's make it much easier to identify. - Plau 06:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yea, I know the Tristan is a multi-crop. It was partially because of that that I suggested against cropping. Take a look at the Tristan page, that shot works very well for the gallery, but not as a infobox picture. And yes, I do dislike the others, especially File:Guinevere su Britannia.png. As for the female members images, it wouldn't have been that much of a problem even if you left it. But It's not that bad, I plan on splitting up the three sooner or later anyways. - Plau 15:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::: To be more correct, it's a Portman II eqipped with a Float System. But yea, that picture would be great for the the Portman II articles later. Put it in Portman for now, I'll fix the content later. - Plau :::: And I certainly do not think your uploads are of poor quality. The ones I wanted replacing weren't uploaded by you, They were TV screen-shots that had the station symbol on them. I was just wondering whether you could upload a better version on them. - Plau 02:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Which episode is it from? - Plau 15:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) * Exelica Garden - ; right before the attack by the Knights of the Round. Yes, that's the one! - plau 16:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) * Vincent and Vincent Ward - I need a cool screen-shot for each infobox. Something like the Shinkirō's or Lancelot Albion's. Thanks. - Plau 08:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Chat I do not like the English dub. I don't like the English dub of any anime. The Code Geass dub is not bad, but it still lacks a certain quality the Japanese one has. - plau 16:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Well that's almost always the case for most dubbed animes. Lelouch's voice actor sounds more like just another kid, rather than a brooding revolutionary. Anubis zero 04:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Which is why I refrain from watching dubbed anime. - Plau 05:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Knights of the Round From the Kinghts of the Round novels, Bismarck used to be Knight of Five. - Plau 05:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Explanation This is because I used some of the information from it, like the details. Why? does it seem like a copy and paste job? If it does I apologize and will delete the information and try to rewrite it. I hope I didn't offend you or anything --User:Coolbloo12 Thanks....again Thanks for fixing that pic of Shirley, sorry that I couldn't find a better one. Steppin' Razor08 20:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Translation I removed the translations for a two main reasons: # For most Equipment, there is really no need to repeated their Japanese name in almost every KMF article. Things like Landspinners, Float Systems, Factspheres, etc... # They should really be put in the page themselves. You wouldn't use " " every time you mention Britannia. N.B. When you add the Japanese names in to the articles, would you mind using the template. Thanks. - Plau 01:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) References. Don't forget to add a when you add tags. - Plau 02:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC)